Fun
by TheDecayAlchemist
Summary: Oneshot. Tyrian has some 'fun' with Jaune. Warning: Do not read if you have experienced trauma. Please seek guidance and know that YOU MATTER in EVERY way.


"Open your eyes"

Jaune refused. Just feeling what was happening was more than enough, too much. He didn't want to see it, that way he could just pretend it was a horrible nightmare. Nails dug into his hair and pulled hard.

"It's not smart to ignore me, especially now"

Reluctantly, he opened his eyes and felt sick. The psycho had them in front of a mirror. He could see, as well as feel, the tail effectively trapping his arms against his torso. The recent cuts littering his chest from their attempted fight, still fresh thanks to Tyrian's semblance. The gash near his hip was still throbbing in pain. Behind him, Tyrian with a sadistic grin as he thrust inside him relentlessly, tail pulling him back with every move.

"Disobey me again and I'll cut up the length of your dick." Jaune flinched at the threat, Tyrian hummed in approval. Licking his lips, he continued, "I might do that anyways. Sounds like fun."

He weakly struggled at the thought in fear. Tyrian giggled, seeing his expression in the mirror. He pushed Jaunes abdomen so hard, he thinks Tyrian might be able to feel himself thrusting.

"Look up" Tyrian whispered in his ear. Eyes traveled from the tail to Tyrians face. His hair was pulled again. "Look at yourself. You look delicious" He licked his lips as he raised his stinger to Jaune's neck. Slowly he dragged it down over his collarbone, chest, abs, until he reached his pelvis. The metal point then grazed ever so slowly up his length. The cold sensation quelled slightly from his nerves getting shot. His whole body shivered, terrified that the man would make good on his threat.

The stinger lingered at his head for an uncomfortable minute. Finally, it rose until it was in between his eyes. Going cross eyed just to see what it was doing, he saw the stinger point retract. He felt Tyrian pause behind him.

"Open up"

Mind going blank for a split second, his head was yanked back again and he felt Tyrian press harshly into the wound on his hip. Gasping from the pain gave the scorpion what he wanted, as he shoved the bulb of his stinger into his mouth. Obviously too big to fit, he used it as a gag.

"You may want to hold still for this next part" Tyrian said as he made eye contact with Jaune in the mirror. He whispered in his ear as he continued, "We wouldn't want to sting your throat now, would we?"

Jaune stilled and involuntarily swallowed, as much as he could in his state, and he felt something wretched drip down his throat. The stinger extended slowly against his tongue and stop at the back of his throat. He started tearing up then and closed his eyes as his fright got to the better of him. His body shaking, Tyrian ground into him as if in response.

The needle retracted once more but it still gagged him. The unbearable grip in his hair turned his head against his will. Resulting in making him to look over his shoulder. Tyrian licked up the tears that now flowed freely over his cheek. Letting go, his hands returned to hips to continue thrusting. Moving his tail, he forced Jaune to bend forward until his chest touched the ground. The new angle adding the feeling of claustrophobia. Tyrian let go of his hips in favor of griping his wrists and pulling forcefully. If not for the tail, he was sure his arms would have been pulled out of their sockets. Speeding up, Tyrian paid no mind to the muffled gasps underneath him and bent over with invigorating thrusts.

Tail tightened around his torso impossibly so. The stinger pulled back from his mouth, only to stab into the ground an inch away from his face. With a final thrust, Tyrian was simultaneously pulling and pushing into him as hard as he could and stilled. Tyrian breathed hotly and heavily into Jaunes ear with a guttural groan.

A moment passed and he pulled out harshly. Getting up from the floor, Jaune still in his tail's grasp, he hoisted him in the air. He then proceeded to toss him across the room, not unlike a ragdoll. A loud thud resonated in the room as he hit the wall and fell harshly to the floor.

Tyrian left the room without a second glance.

Jaune took his time. Horrified yet relived that it was over. He slowly sat up to avoid any further strain on himself. He noticed it then, with horror filled eyes. He wailed.

Outside, the Nevermores that circled above suddenly veered off their pattern to the air of grief they felt. Tyrian took notice as he walked down the dark corridor. Smiling as he heard the sound softly echoing behind him.

"If this is how he reacts to a semi erection" He openly giggled. "I can't wait for our next session."


End file.
